Cambio de Rumbo
by SonneKa
Summary: En vez de irse corriendo en busca de Adrien luego de salir de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, Marinette decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Por suerte, ella no tendría que irse sola. Luka la acompañaría, a pesar de todo. Quizás eso era lo que ella necesitaba: una nueva dirección por la cual ir. [Oneshot - Lukanette]


**.**

 **.**

 **Cambio de Rumbo**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette no pudo evitar escapar aquel suspiro. Otra vez todo salía mal, ni siquiera había podido ser una buena consejera para Adrien...

Era un desastre.

No tenía control sobre sus acciones, dudaba sin parar y era incapaz de concentrarse como era debido. Kagami, en cambio —tal y como ella misma había mencionado—, no dudaba. Aquella chica carecía de las emociones que Marinette tanto aborrecía, esas que le iban alejando a Adrien cada vez más...

Todo estaba perdido, ella estaba segura de que realmente no había marcha atrás.

Adrien estaba fuera de su alcance, él necesitaba a una chica decidida como lo era Kagami. Mientras tanto, ella no tenía más remedio que quedarse sola.

Al caminar lento y sumida en sus pensamientos hacia la calle, escuchó que Luka le había dirigido la palabra...

Ah, sí, claro... ¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Luka la había acompañado en aquella Odisea por la pista de patinaje y ella con suerte lo estaba mirando, siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Genial, más errores...

De verdad, todo se había echado a perder. Su amistad con Adrien, sus chances con él y, ahora, la compañía de Luka también. Cuánta desesperación, no podría soportarla mucho más. Pensaba que realmente se iba a largar a llover torrencialmente mientras iba de camino a su casa, porque su suerte funcionaba de aquella manera al parecer, de manera tan irónica.

No, no se trataba de suerte, era más acerca de su personalidad. Con sus torpezas nunca lograría ganarse el corazón de Adrien, eso estaba más que asegurado.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio al rubio despedirse feliz de su compañera, mientras le abría la puerta del coche que la había ido a buscar, supo instantáneamente que ese era el fin.

Estaba temblando, podía sentir que una oleada de lágrimas la estaba amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento.

Todo estaba acabado... ¿verdad?

—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él —la firme voz de Luka llegó exitosamente a sus oídos, haciendo que su corazón diera un salto inesperado pero que, por suerte, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia él y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. Estaba sonriendo, pero no lucía igual de calmado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Marinette no quería deambular en ello, ya tenía más que suficiente con sus propios sentimientos, no era capaz de ver a través de la mente de los demás como ella quisiera. Aquello la deprimió un poco, tanto que desvió la mirada para no tener que seguir sintiéndose mal por Luka.

—Gracias por invitarme hoy —el chico continuó de todas formas, y el corazón de Marinette no pudo evitar dar otro salto. Todo sonaba como una despedida, una que ella no quería.

Ya estaba previendo todo lo que iba a suceder: Luka se iba, Adrien se iba, y ella también se iba… Pero sola.

En cualquier caso, Adrien todavía no se había ido. Como Luka le había aconsejado, podría ir a hablar con él y punto, el día quizás cerraría mejor así. Pero, a pesar de todo, su cuerpo no respondía.

Su mente estaba en otro plano, uno en el que ella iba corriendo a buscar al rubio. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba paralizada viendo en vivo y en directo como aquella oportunidad se le iba. Y, aun sabiendo eso, no hizo nada al respecto. Dejó que el auto se fuera, su mente dejó a Adrien de lado y pudo volver al presente: a la realidad.

Respiró hondo, tomando todo el coraje necesario para poder mirar a Luka a la cara nuevamente. Cuando lo hizo, le sonrió aliviada.

—Gracias por venir conmigo, Luka —lo saludó con un apresurado beso en la mejilla, encaminándose hacia la dirección por la cual debía irse. Es decir, dirección contraria por la cual el coche de Adrien se había ido. No había llegado a dar ni diez pasos y la voz de Luka otra vez le paralizó el corazón.

—Ey, ¿acaso no vas a ir a buscar a Adrien? —cuando Marinette volteó hacia él, notó que se encontraba bastante confundido. Bueno, incluso ella se sentía así. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia él, volviendo en sus pocos pasos dados.

—Realmente no creo que sea lo mejor hablar con él, aunque agradezco tu preocupación...

Se encogió de hombros y, pronto desvió la vista. Sentía una enorme necesidad de decir algo más, no podía dejar a Luka tirado así, no después de haber aceptado su invitación. Pronto, las palabras salieron de su boca, y ya no le costaba tanto ver a aquel chico a la cara.

—¿Qué te parece si tomamos el metro juntos? Quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, ambos tenemos que ir para el mismo lado, ¿no? —la mirada preocupada y confundida de Luka cambió a una de sorpresa que duró medio segundo, pero que pronto transformó el ambiente en uno más relajado.

—¡Claro, es una buena idea! Aunque, verás, ya lo había propuesto antes... Veo que no lograste escuchar —Luka le sonreía mientras la seguía con la mirada.

—Y-Yo... P-Pues... En realidad... —Marinette comenzó a rascar su nuca, nerviosa, mientras balbuceaba estupideces sin parar.

Así que aquello era lo que Luka había dicho y ella no había llegado a escuchar...

 _¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!_

 _¡Estás estropeando todo de nuevo!_

Pronto, aquellos pensamientos destructivos fueron apaciguados cuando Luka se acercó a ella y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —Levantó la vista, encontrándose con que ese chico seguía manteniendo aquella mueca sonriente fija en su rostro.

—Eres muy graciosa, Marinette —sentía que aquella frase ya la había escuchado antes. Y, de alguna manera, le dio paz—. Vamos, o se hará muy tarde.

Luka comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió el paso, manteniéndose a su lado.

Y lo mejor de todo fue que durante todo el camino hacia la estación de metro, Marinette no tartamudeó en ningún momento.

* * *

Habían estado hablando de trivialidades en ese camino que no había durado más de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, toda esa charla se cortó al escuchar la llegada del metro a la estación. Ambos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, rogando que las puertas no se cerraran ante ellos. Pero, al final, fue exactamente así.

Quedaron varados en la estación, algo agitados por la pequeña maratón que innecesariamente habían pegado.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar al próximo. Siento haberte hecho correr... —Luka respiró profundamente, recomponiéndose, y acto seguido volteó para ver a Marinette. Tuvo que bajar la vista más de lo que pensaba, la chica estaba casi arrodillada de lo agitada que estaba—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Yo? —Ella levantó la vista y pronto sacudió la cabeza, alentándose a sí misma a ponerse firme—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—¿En serio? —Luka le dirigió una mirada algo desafiante antes de encaminarse hacia la línea amarilla del suelo de la estación, plantando sus pies allí mientras esperaba con la vista hacia el frente la llegada del siguiente metro. A pesar de no verla a los ojos, le seguía hablando—. Tengo el gran presentimiento de que hoy... no fue un buen día para ti.

—Pues... —Marinette se encogió de hombros. A paso lento, se acercó al lado de Luka—. La verdad...

De alguna forma, se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se sentía la mayor torpe del universo? ¿De verdad quería seguir arruinando el día una vez que, por fin, las cosas no parecían ser tan malas?

Porque sí, las cosas no estaban cien por ciento bien. Había tomado un rumbo inesperado, sus planes parecían jamás salir como ella quería. A esas alturas, estaba casi completamente convencida de que sus planes nunca servirían para nada, eran inútiles.

Y ella se sentía igual de inútil que ellos.

—Yo... —quería gritarlo. Quería decir que era muy torpe, inútil y todos los sinónimos posibles de esos dos adjetivos. Estaba a punto de escupir ese letal veneno, pero fue detenida.

—No tienes nada de confianza en ti, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras no solo le paralizaron el corazón, sino que fueron un flechazo. No esperaba esa respuesta, jamás la esperaría de nadie. Quizás porque nunca nadie había visto, ni tratado de ver, lo que ella pensaba de sí misma.

Se quedó un tiempo callada, reflexionando. Claro que no, no confiaba en ella misma. Solo cuando era Ladybug lograba milagros, solo así era excepcional...

Sin sus poderes, ella no era nadie. Todos la reconocían por su torpeza, aquello no iba a cambiar. Estaba segura de que aquella era la única razón por la cual nadie sospechaba de que ella fuera Ladybug, no cabía duda.

—Creo que deberías tener más confianza en ti misma, ¿sabes? —Marinette salió de aquella suerte de trance en el cual ella había entrado, volviendo la mirada hacia Luka. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio ante el abrazo acogedor que sus ojos azules, turquesa, le brindaban—. Eres muy capaz, Marinette... Solo te falta creer en ti.

—Luka... —le habría gustado haber dicho algo, pero se encontraba sin palabras. Tuvo suerte de que el metro llegara en ese mismo instante, ahorrándole la vergüenza de no saber qué decir. Sin embargo, una vez dentro del vagón no tenía razón para seguir callada. Tomó asiento junto a Luka y suspiró, todavía no sabía qué decir.

—Mm... —el chico se encogió de hombros, parecía perdido. De todas formas, aquel sentimiento no le duró mucho. Pronto estaba revolviendo el bolso que llevaba consigo, en busca de algo—. Ya sé qué podría ayudarte.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —Marinette inclinó la cabeza, echando un vistazo hacia donde Luka estaba buscando en su bolso.

—Cuando te encuentras perdido, sin saber qué hacer... La música es el mejor remedio —comentó, como si fuera una frase que se supiera de memoria. Encontró su teléfono móvil y los auriculares que encajaban con él. Luego, tomó uno de los lados y el otro se lo ofreció a Marinette—. Estoy seguro de poder encontrar la canción perfecta que logre curar todos tus males.

Marinette tomó el cable con mucho cuidado, casi temblando. A esas alturas, sus fallas eran tan grandes que hasta temía romperlo si no le prestaba mucha atención. De verdad que estaba alucinando.

—Solo póntelo, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar —Luka le ordenó. Ella entonces dejó de dudar por un momento y se puso el auricular, cerrando los ojos rápidamente. Pasaron unos segundos y acto seguido una melodía se hizo escuchar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, se dejó llevar. Agradecía que Luka no eligiera una canción lenta, pues ya se veía llorando si eso hubiera sucedido. En cambio, era un solo de guitarra bastante relajante y, a la vez, cálido. Se perdió en las emociones, los latidos de su corazón se regularizaron y ya no se sentía tan perdida. La melodía la hacía sentirse acobijada como en su casa. En cierto punto, podía decir que le resultaba familiar.

Demasiado familiar...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Luka concentrado y sereno con los ojos cerrados. El chico no tardó en darse cuenta de la mirada fija en él y pronto le devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo, no sonrió, simplemente levantó las cejas denotando algo de desconfianza. Aquella no era una reacción que Marinette esperaría de alguien como él.

—¿Y… qué te pareció? —preguntó, parecía preocupado. Ella le sonrió, denotando sinceridad.

—¿Acaso esta no es la canción que ayer habías tocado? —Ante eso, Luka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Wow, ¿de verdad la recuerdas? Pues, sí... Es esa —tomó su teléfono móvil y le mostró a Marinette—. En realidad, no la he terminado. Solo grabé unos veinte segundos y luego lo puse en repetición.

—Aun así, es muy bonita —continuaba sonriendo, contagiándole el gesto a Luka.

—Me alegra que pienses eso porque, a decir verdad —el chico de cabellos azules se encogió de hombros y clavó sus ojos en los de Marinette. Era una mirada fija, penetrante, que parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma—, esta canción refleja cómo que deberías sentirte. Y si te hace bien y piensas que es linda, mi trabajo está hecho. O casi hecho… Si es que quieres que termine de escribir la canción...

—¡Por supuesto! Es... Es muy generoso de tu parte, Luka.

No era la primera vez que alguien trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, por supuesto. Pero sí que era la primera vez que se sentía así de aliviada y en paz. ¿Cómo un día lleno de errores y angustias podía ser curado por una simple melodía?

No, no era solo un poco de música. Era un solo de guitarra escrito por Luka para ella, aquello era de muchísimo más valor. Tan valioso era que Marinette se sentía insignificante a comparación...

—Pero... ¿Por qué haces esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar ante ese pensamiento.

—Porque... Ya lo he dicho. Mi vida es la música, y creo que no hay nada mejor que la sensación de tener una nueva canción que escribir... —Marinette quedó boquiabierta, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que sus labios formaban por sí solos.

—Gracias, Luka... De verdad.

—No hay de qué... —el chico bajó la vista hacia su teléfono y, aunque un silencio se había formado entre ambos, este no duró mucho.

—¿Podría... escuchar más música tuya? —preguntó Marinette con seguridad, aunque aquello casi pareció desvanecerse cuando Luka la volvió a mirar a los ojos—. Q-Quiero decir, no es que quiera invadir tu privacidad ni nada de eso. Es que tocas muy lindo... ¡Es decir! M-Mejor dicho, tu guitarra suena muy bo-bonita. Y...

—Ya —Luka rio y posó una mano en su hombro, callándola. Volvió a entregarle un lado de los auriculares—. Cierra los ojos. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Y-Yo... —otra vez volvía a no saber articular palabra alguna, le duraba muy poco la habilidad de hablar como un ser humano común y corriente al parecer.

—Shh... Solo relájate.

No tuvo opción alguna más que obedecer, pues una vez que la música había empezado a sonar no había marcha atrás. Ambos se perdieron en la melodía, Marinette llegó al punto de recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Luka, sintiéndose de nuevo como en casa.

Si tenía que definir un sentimiento que aquella guitarra le traía, podía traducirse en un "todo está bien". Sí, quizás eso era lo correcto. En ese momento, hasta deseaba que el metro siguiera de largo por quién sabe cuántas estaciones. Quería perderse en el sonido de esa melodía por siempre.

* * *

Sin embargo, el metro se mueve asombrosamente rápido. No tardó en llegar a la estación en la que ambos tenían que descender, y pronto toda la magia de la música tenía que irse.

Subieron las escaleras hablando sobre todas esas cosas de música que Marinette jamás entendería: Los diferentes tipos de guitarras, sus notas y acordes, etcétera. Sin embargo, no le molestaba escuchar a Luka hablarle de eso que parecía apasionarle mucho. Después de todo, le debía bastante al pobre chico.

Una vez llegado el momento en el que tenían que ir por direcciones distintas, ambos parecían no querer moverse. El primero en decir algo, al final, fue Luka.

—Y lo vuelvo a decir, gracias por invitarme. Fue... mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —era la milésima vez que veía la típica sonrisa de Luka ese día, y aun así seguía trasmitiéndole el mismo sentimiento de alivio cada vez que la veía.

—Lo mismo digo...

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pensando que el día había sido horrible hasta hacía una media hora, estuvo a punto de cambiar sus palabras. Pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía entonces iba a tartamudear y a decir estupideces, lo cual no mejoraría mucho la situación.

Quizás simplemente debía aceptar sus palabras de una vez por todas en vez de intentar corregirlas y fallar en cada intento desesperado.

—A decir verdad... Me alegro de que hayamos viajado juntos —Marinette afirmó.

—Pienso igual —Luka se encogió de hombros—. Espero haberte ayudado.

—Fuiste de mucha ayuda... En serio —no tenía palabras suficientes para agradecerle.

—Si tienes algún problema, o algo... No dudes en contar conmigo —enseguida, Luka posó una mano sobre el hombro de Marinette—. En realidad, nunca dudes. Simplemente confía en ti, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré —ella se abrazó a sí misma, algo avergonzada por la preocupación de Luka sobre ella, y desviando la vista. Sin anticipación alguna, sintió un cálido beso en la mejilla. Esa sensación la sacó de sus desordenados pensamientos para traerla nuevamente a su realidad.

—Nos vemos, Marinette —ah, por supuesto... Luka la había besado en la mejilla para despedirse. Pues, claro, ¿por qué más lo haría, no? Ella no pudo evitar reír entre dientes mientras le devolvía el gesto de la forma más rápida posible, la vergüenza colmándola por completo.

—Hasta pronto, Luka... E-Espero que volvamos a vernos —se despidió y pronto se dio la vuelta para ir directo a su casa con sin mirar atrás.

Y definitivamente no lo hizo, no iba a dejar que Luka la viera roja como un tomate.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Aun así, pudo escuchar un "eres muy graciosa, Marinette" de fondo. Una risa se le escapó de la boca sin poder evitarlo, al parecer su nerviosismo era más que obvio, como siempre.

Esa torpeza era típica suya, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? No le quedaba otra que aceptarlo. Pero, al final, era más fácil aceptarlo sabiendo que solo le faltaba "confiar un poco en ella misma". ¿Cómo un simple consejo podía arreglar un día tan desastroso como ese?

Jamás habría pensado todo ese mar de sentimientos que la inundaba en ese momento, jamás habría pensado que ese día tendría un final tan… _lindo_ …

Había sido un buen día después de todo.

* * *

 **N/A :** Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y, por ende, la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. Típico, estás mirando la tele tranquilamente y... ¡PUM! ¡Pasan _Frozer_! Yo ni enterada de que pasaban la segunda temporada de Ladybug por la tele, y también ni enterada de la existencia de Luka. Pero, gracias a esa hermosa coincidencia, me vi tooodos los episodios que me faltaban y me enamoré de la serie. Así que... Es probable que me vean seguido escribiendo de esta pareja que me parece tan dulce. Espero que les haya gustado mi cortita historia, los favoritos y las reviews son más que bienvenidos siempre. ¡Nos leemos prontito! :3

 **PD :** La imagen utilizada para la portada de este fic le pertenece al usuario yuzikoz en tumblr, yo solo le di forma de portada. Agradecería que visitaran su página para ver más de sus trabajos.


End file.
